


Collection

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Hinata collects Barbie dolls, Its Hell, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama discovers it, M/M, Natsu is only mentioned, he has everything, he takes a bad trip into toys r us, he thinks it cute, theres a makoto reference in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama stood in the middle of the bright pink section of the toy store. His usual scowl was apparent, and a dark aura surrounded him. </p><p>He stared at the Barbie™ dolls. 'Which one did was he missing...?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best one I ever wrote 
> 
> Don't ask questions just read
> 
> TRUST ME OKAY
> 
> ✌

Kageyama stood in the middle of the bright pink section of the toy store. His usual scowl was apparent, and a dark aura surrounded him. 

He stared at the Barbie™ dolls. 'Which one did he say he was missing...?'

See, Kageyama had recently found out about his boyfriend's Barbie collection. He thought it was cute, but Hinata nearly murdered Kageyama when he discovered them. 

\----

-Two days ago-

"Natsu, these are /your/ barbies, and these are /my/ barbies!" He heard his boyfriend say. Kageyama rounded the corner and saw Hinata setting his Barbie back in her Malibu Dream House™, right next to her Barbie Volleyball Fun Court™ and her swimming pool. 

Hinata turned his head and saw Kageyama. He dropped his pink Barbie Volkswagen. 

"K-Kageyama!" He gawked. Kageyama opened his mouth, but Hinata tackled him to the ground. 

"Kageyama, I will beat you if you tell anyone!!! I will pop your volleyballs and destroy you!" He ranted. It continued with more violent things I don't want to add. They'll scar you. 

"It's cute." Kageyama said, quietly. Hinata shut up. 

\----  
-About an hour before Kageyama found the barbies-

Currently, Kageyama in a Toys R Us. 

Kageyama walked into the toy store, scowling at the bright lights and loud children. 

He was nearly run over by two children. /"Ren! Ran! Please!" Called a pretty boy, following them./ 

Kageyama walked in deeper into the toy filled hell, looking down the sections for the pink one he was searching for. 

He got distracted by Legos, at first. He built an entire volleyball court, and the Tokyo tower. 

After that, he found the baby dolls. He helped a little girl reach something and ended up playing with her.

He continued on, sighing when he found the barbies. 

\----

-now, as Kageyama stands there for almost an hour-

An employee asked if Kageyama needed some help. He turned his head slowly, looking extremely insane and scary. 

The poor girl squeaked. "I'm alright." He said, and she nodded, getting the fuck outta there. 

He finally spied one his boyfriend didn't have. 

He reached up, and his hand bumped another. He saw a little girl, reaching for the same one. 

"I got it first!" She said rudely. Kageyama raised his brow. Seriously?

"This one is mine." Kageyama said, narrowing his eyes. 

"No!" 

"Yes!"

Kageyama fought with the girl for nearly an hour. They called each other rude things.

Finally her mother came and grabbed her. 

Kageyama pulled the doll down. 

\----

The dark haired boyfriend waited on the porch for Hinata.

"Kageyama....? It's almost one in the morning." Just how long had he been in that damn store?!

Kageyama held out the box. 

Hinata took it and looked it over, before gasping. "I've been looking for this for weeks!" He said. 

"You're the best Kageyama!" 

Score.


End file.
